Pokekart Tournament
by Platrium
Summary: A race for the best... and for fun, the Pokékart Tournament is a kart-racing tournament with 20 different Pokemon racers visiting 16 locations. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario places or the Pokémons, I named the characters though. FYI, This story is simply a Pokemon MarioKart.
1. It all started with a fight

Once upon a time...

There were three sisters who often fight against each other.

It is the last month of the year, a quiet day in Moo Moo Meadows. It's Monday and the sky is blue with a few cumulus clouds. Three sisters are arguing with each other about... something small, useless, and unimportant.

"**** off!" shouted Marilyn the Mewtwo to her two other sisters.

"How dare you not buy us gifts!" shouted Levenyn the MegaMewtwoY.

"You know how much I hate you!" said Marilyn pointing at Levenyn. "And you!" this time pointing at their other sister, Katherine.

"We're sisters!" Katherine the Mew said. "You're suppose to buy us gifts! Not just for Nevelyn, but for both of us too!"

"You went out of the country and you didn't even buy me a gift! Not even for Marlyn!" argued Levenyn.

The cows started running away from their field, and the sisters continued arguing for the next thirty minutes.

"You owe me a lot of gifts, Levenyn!" shouted Marilyn.

"You too! You only give gifts to Nevelyn!" shouted Levenyn.

While the two continued arguing, Katherine walked towards a nearby barnhouse. She saw a poster, a race poster. She grabbed the poster and showed it to her two sisters who were there.

She said, "I've got an idea."

Her two other sisters glared at her angrily.

"Let's race," Katherine said.

"Go ahead," Lavenyn said.

"Bring it on," Marilyn said.

"Whoever from the three of us wins has the right not to give the gifts that she owes. The other two losers must give all the gifts that they owe to the winner," said Katherine.

"Deal," said Levenyn.

"Okay," said Marilyn. "But if neither of us takes home the first place prize, each of us must give our gifts to each other."

"Deal," said Levenyn.

"I'm on it," said Katherine. She looked at the poster and read, "Only the first twenty applicants will be accepted."

"Where do we apply?" asked Levenyn.

"Over there," Katherine said, pointing at a small office near the barnhouse.

The sisters ran as fast as they could to the office.

* * *

Inside the said office, two pink Pokémons are waiting for applicants while working. The office is a small wooden cabin with one lightbulb. Several drawers exist within the cabin. At one side of the wall is a picture of a Victini.

"Sylvia, we have seventeen applicants," said Charicelyn "Char" the Chansey.

"Three more, Char, and we're out of this office!" Evezleya "Sylvia" the Sylveon said happily.

BANG! The sound of someone slamming the door open. Marilyn walked towards Charicelyn's table and demanded, "Get me in this race!"

"Me too!" shouted Levenyn at the doorway.

"And me!" shouted Katherine who has just arrived at the doorway.

"Whoa whoa whoa, okay," said Sylvia. "All you have to do is fill up this application form and this survey form," she said while holding the two forms.

The three sisters filled up their forms quickly.

"That almost gave me a heart attack," exaggerated the stunned Char.

Levenyn submitted her form to Sylvia.

"Okay, now fill up these boxes with your first name, your last name, what you wanted to be called in the race, and your signature," Sylvia said, showing Levenyn the sheet of paper on Char's clipboard.

Levenyn wrote the necessary information on the sheet of paper. Marilyn submitted her form to Sylvia and filled the necessary information on the same sheet of paper.

After doing the necessary stuff, Marilyn and Levenyn got their numbers and left the cabin.

After five minutes, Katherine finished her forms too and submitted them to Sylvia. Katherine took a good look at the sheet of paper. She saw her sisters' names on the third-to-the-last and second-to-the-last set of boxes on that sheet of paper.

On the last row, Katherine wrote her first name on the first box, her last name, Zwyvtux, on the second box of the same row, her race name and also her nickname, Kat, on the third, and she made her signature on the last box.

"Congratulations, you are the last applicant," Sylvia said. She handed to Katherine a laminated paper with the number 20 written. "Don't forget to bring a kart, your number, three special items, and... see you in the race this Friday."

Katherine leaves the cabin after doing the necessary stuff. Besides the bet, she suddenly feels excited about the race.

* * *

AN: I might have a few flaws for this intro. The next few chapters will be the interview of the twenty racers. If you have any suggestions, you may PM me. You may leave reviews if you want to, but no flames please. Next update still not known, but it will most likely be before the end of the year.


	2. The Interviews

It is a beautiful Friday Morning in Toad Circuit. It is 8:15 AM and Pokémons are getting prepared. The two pink Pokémons, Sylvia and Char, are in a room with a big mirror preparing themselves for hosting. At the place beside the starting line of the circuit is a small bleacher with eight rows. The audiences are also preparing. Everybody is excited. Under the tents near the starting line, the twenty racers, including the three sisters, are also getting prepared. At that same place is where another host is getting prepared. He is a Machamp.

"Welcome to the Pokékart Tournament!" said Maximillion the Machamp. "I'm your host, Maxi, and those are my co-hosts, Char and Sylvia!"

The crowd of audience, especially the pink Pokémons' fans, are applausing.

Maxi continues, "Today, twenty racers will race right here... in Toad Circuit. The winner of today's race... will win three random cards which will give that winner an advantage until the top ten. That winner... will also win a cash prize of one thusand pokédollars. The racer who finishes today's race in last... will be eliminated!"

There were several reactions from the audience.

Maxi continues on, "For now, before we begin this race, let me interview the twenty racers."

Maxi walks towards the first tent. The tent is bright red in color. Below that tent is a Latias with her bright red race car.

Maxi now interviews the Latias, "All righty Latias, what's your name?"

The Latias replies him with, "I am Ellaine, but they call me Ellie for short."

"Okay Ellie, What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm an artist. I make paintings, lots of paintings! Art is my passion."

"Oh... I see. Why did you decide to come to the race?"

"To have fun!"

"Hmmm... okay. One last question, what would you want to be called in the race?"

"My race name? The Red Jet."

"Okay, great! Thank you very much, Ellie. Now let's move on to the Lat... – Is that your brother?"

"Why yes we are siblings," said Ellie.

He walked towards the bright blue tent right beside the red one. "Okay then, let's now move on to the Latios." He turned to the Latios, "What's your name big fella?"

"My name is Eliazar. It is Elias for short. You may call me the Blue Jet." replied the Latios.

"Okay Elias, What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actor, a professional!"

"Oh, I didn't see that coming."

"I am also a director."

"Oh wow! Now that I really didn't see coming. Why did you decide to compete?"

"I have a lot of excess time that I can't put to good use this month."

"Oh, very interesting indeed. Good luck on the race!"

"Thanks!"

"Now let's move on to the next tent."

Maxi now moves on to the next tent. It is military green in color with a few red spots and stripes as design. A Yanmega is waiting to be interviewed.

"Yo girl! What's yo name?" started Maxi.

"It's Ytavine," said the serious-looking Yanmega.

"Alright! What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actress and a story teller."

"Hmmm... Okay. Why did you decide to come to the race?"

"I came here with my hubby, and we're here to have fun! I will then be able to tell the children another story. We're here to win!"

"Your hubby's the one below the violet tent right?"

"Oh yeah! We prepared very well for this race."

"Okay then. What do you want to be called during the race?"

"Ytavicious! I just love it! You may also use my name too."

"All righty then! Thank you very much! Now let's move on to Ytavine's hubby."

"'Ello, Maxi!" said the Gliscor, who happens to be Ytavine's husband.

"Oh my Arceus! General Tortoa! What a surprise to see you here."

"Just call me General Gil while I'm in the race, but feel free to use my nickname anytime during the race."

"Wow! Never saw you coming for your age. What do you do for a living now?"

"I used to be the battalion commander, now I'm just doing this for fun and leisure."

"Guess you answered everything else I had to ask. Thank you very much! Now let's move on to the fifth tent."

The fifth tent has a pinkish-purplish aura surrounding it. It is yellow in color. A well-known figure stood still, waiting for Maxi to come over.

"Hey Al! I think everybody knows you," said Maxi.

"Of course, unless they're new to this show," said Alvinduke the Alakazam. "As usual, I have my winner, and if you're new here, I'm talking about my race car. My purpose here is to win as much medals and or or trophies as I can. Getting eliminated early in the race would definitely be an embarrassment. I am the present emperor of the Kinepsy Empire. I come to the race very often, and now I'm one of those professionals! If you're new here, my race name is Al the Great. My usual rivals are Tya and Taffy. I think that's all, Maxi."

"Very good! Good luck on the race, dude!"

"Thanks!"

"Now let's move on to one of Al the Great's rivals, Tya!"

Maxi walks towards the green tent with banana designs. There, waits a Tropius looking as famous as Al the Great.

"Hello again, Tya," said Maxi.

"Well hello, Maxi," said Tya.

"You know the drill."

Tya clears her throat and starts speaking with a lot of energy, "Hello world! My name is Tya Rose Cruz Tomatorie-Turner. I am a professional racer. When I'm not racing, I am a forest ranger, and sometimes, a substitute chef. A cook for my husband at home, and if my friend who works in a fine-dining restaurant is absent, I become his substitute chef. My race name is simply Tya."

"Thank you very much, Tya. Now let's move on to Al the Great's other rival."

Maxi moves towards the next tent. The next tent is white in color with some red and blue polka dots. Below the tent is a sleepy Togekiss waiting for her turn for the interview.

"Welcome back, Taffelynne!" said Maxi.

"Just call me by my race name, Eggflean Empress," said Taffelynne the Togekiss.

"There's this one thing I'm confused about," said Maxi. "Are you a professional racer?"

"No, I'm not a pro. That's why I never make it to the top twelve. I wish I could make it past the top ten at least for this season."

"Well then, good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh I almost forgot! What do you do for a living?"

"Oh come on, I'm just a ruler of a kingdom, in other words, an empress. Which reminds me, Al is my biggest rival when it comes to these stuff."

"What stuff? Like ruling the kingdom?"

"Yeah. The people in his kingdom love him and there are no crimes at all. On my side, I have a few haters, few crimes, and... luckily no war... yet."

"Wow! At least y..."

"Yeah I know, I envy his leadership so much. We're just friends and I do not have any plans of marrying him. I live in my own kingdom, and he lives on his own. We're big rivals in these stuffs."

"I think we can now move on?"

"Yeah, one more thing, if I myself can kick him off the top ten, I will embarrass him to his citizens. Mwahahahaha!"

"Easy there, girl, easy!"

The Eggflean Empress became crazy and hysterical. Maxi just decided to move on to the next contestant.

"Next we have..." said Maxi.

He got to a white tent with black stripes. A Glalie waited for Maxi.

"It's... you again?" said Maxi.

"Why yes, any problem?" said the Glalie.

"You were the runner-up from last season right?"

"Yes, and I'm here to win the gold this time, not the silver."

"All righty then. Please introduce yourself to your classmates – I-I mean, to the audience."

"The name's Gary; race name, Frosted Garlic; what I am, a businessmon; my sole purpose, to take home the gold trophy. And this time, I'm NOT taking the silver one home!"

"Dont be mad, Garlic. Everyone saw how you got outsmarted by the winner."

"RRRRRRRRR!" said Gary, sounding really mad.

"Easy now."

Maxi walks away from the mad Glalie and goes towards the green bulb-shaped tent.

"Well hello there," said Maxi. "What's your name, cutie?"

"It's Billy," said the Bulbasaur in a cute voice.

"Awww! You sound so sweet. What do you want to be called in the race?"

"Hierbie."

"Awww! How 'bout your work?"

"I'm just a student."

"Awww! Why did you come to the race?"

"To have fun."

"You're just the cutest! Thank you very much! Now let's move on."

Maxi walks to a red tent with a few flame designs.

"Yo just cool!" said Maxi.

"Haha, thanks!" said the Charmander.

"What's your name?"

"It's Charles."

"Yeah! Charles. What do you want to be called during the race?"

"Fueggs."

"Yeah! You're one of the coolest kids, ever! You're a student right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah! Why did yo come to the race?"

"To have fun! My otha' friend is waiting at the next tent."

"'K! Thank you very much, cool kid! Now let's... move on."

The next tent is light blue in color. A squirtle reading a book waits under the tent.

"Hey it's a Squirtle! Yo wazzup!" said Maxi.

"Hi," said the Squirtle.

"What's yo name?"

"It's Simon Desmond Hydurwattle Squirse. Most of the people who know me call me Simoun. My race name is A.Q., and what it means is a secret for all."

"Haha, nice one! Why did you come here to race?"

"T-O-H-A-V-E-F-U-N, or I can call it 'To have fun!'"

"Haha, right! You're just a student like your friends right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then, thank you very much!"

"Your very welcome."

Maxi walks toward a light brown-military green-colored tent. A Golem sitting inside his car waited for Maxi to come and interview him.

"Hey what's your..." said Maxi.

The Golem went out of his race car and Maxi was amazed to see him.

"Holy Grant! Why are you here!? Long time no see, man!"

"I'm here for the race experience," said Grant the Golem.

"What's your race name?"

"The Hard!"

"The Hard! Awesome! Are you still a wrestler to this day?"

"Why yes, I'm still a wrestler."

"Well then, that's all the info I need for now. Thank you very much and good luck!"

"Thanks dude!"

Maxi walks toward another tent. The tent is yellow with black stripes.

"Hello lady! What's your name?" said Maxi.

"Which one? The real one or the race one?" said a Beedrill.

"Both!"

"Well okay. My name is Maria Mavina. My nickname is Mavine. My race name is Madam Mavine."

"Hohoho! Why did you come to the race?"

"I'm here to win something, besides having fun. I wanna be in the top three."

"Oh. Did you come here with someone?"

"I came here with Grant and my B.F.F."

"Grant!? Wow! I didn't know you're friends with him."

"Hohoho, of course it doesn't look obvious."

"Okay. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a business tycoon!"

"Wow!"

"Never saw that coming too, eh?"

"Hehe. Thank you very much! Now let's move on."

Maxi moved to a colorful tent with patterns. A Butterfree waited below the tent.

"You must be Madam Mavine's B.F.F., right?" said Maxi.

"Uh huh," said the Butterfree

"So... What's your name?"

"Kate Daphne."

"What do you want to be called in the race?"

"Duchess Daphne."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a duchess."

"Woah! Why did you come to the race?"

"To have fun with my B.F.F."

"I see. Thank you very much! Now let's move on to the fifteenth contestant."

The next tent is orange and blue in color. A legendary pokémon waits under it. The pokémon shines his race car flawlessly. Maxi approached him and said, "You!?"

"Yes, why? Is there a problem with me?" said the Deoxys.

"N-not really. Please introduce yourself."

"Mwahahaha! My name is too long, so I'll just go with my nickname, and it is Dérox. I'm called Doctor Dérox in the race. It's not my first time here, and I have been feared by some weaklings. I came here to win! I'm a professional racer, a well-known researcher, and a doctor all at the same time. Now I'll give the mic back to our host."

"Thank you very much!"

Maxi moved towards the next tent. The tent is brown with a few green polka dots. A Sudowoodo under the tent waited for his turn patiently.

"What's your name?" started Maxi.

"Pokémons call me Sam, short for Samuelson."

"What do you want to be called in the race?"

"Uncle Applesam!"

"Okay! What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a preacher."

"Oh wow! Why did you come to the race?"

"Besides having fun, I'm here to spend some of my time for an experience."

"All right! Thank you very much and good luck in the race!"

"Thank you!"

Maxi went to a tent that is green in color. The tent had few thin, brown stripes. A happy and excited-looking Turtwig waited under the tent.

"What's your name, lil' fella?" started Maxi.

"My name is Tara Turner," said the Turtwig.

"What do you want to be called during the race?"

"I want to be called Tara Turner during the race."

"You're just a lil' student, right?

"Yes, I am just a little student."

"Last question, why did you come to the race?"

"I came to the race to have fun! Even if I don't win, I hope I make it to the top fifteen."

"Thank you very much! We have three more contestants before we can begin the race."

The next two tents are violet in color. The first one has a "handle" above it. The second one has a tail behind its roof.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lenyn, the great and powerful MegaMewtwoY! I'm here to prove that my two sisters in this race are complete losers and that they don't deserve to win! I hate my sisters and I hope their reputations will rot in the race! I'm just a MegaMewtwoY! I don't work. I rely on my parents' money. By the way, I wanna be called Lenyn during the race."

"Oh wow! I think you just ruined yours."

"My what?"

"Never mind. Thank you very much!"

Maxi went to the next tent and interviewed the Mewtwo.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Marilyn Zwyvtux, the second eldest of the four Zwyvtux sisters. I'm here to win and get presents from my soon-to-be loser-sisters! Our parents left a lot of money for us, so I don't have to work. My nickname and race name is Marlyn."

"Okay. Thank you very much! Last one, and it looks like a Mew."

Maxi went to the baby pink tent. Kat waited under the tent for the interview.

"You must be the other sister," said Maxi.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Katherine Pluerin Zwyvtux," said the Mew. "I'm the youngest of the Zwyvtux sisters. I showed my sisters the poster to this race, and I'm pretty sure they both called me a loser. I'm here to prove them that they are wrong. I'm trying to study business rather than slacking off like my other two sisters. I hope our eldest sister knows that we're here and can watch me win the race. She's a storm chaser, so I can't blame her if she's not around."

"Okay. Thank you very much! What's your race name by the way?"

"Kat."

"Thanks and good luck!"

"Thanks too!"

Maxi now goes back to the place near the starting line. He starts announcing some basic stuff. He then mentioned about the three special items.

Maxi said, "For every four races, each racer is allowed to bring three special items which they can use throughout the race. After the fourth race, every contestant is allowed to refill another set of three items or may choose to switch a some items that he or she was not able to use during the four races."

The participants parked their race cars before the starting line. There is a "first come, first serve" rule for the first race. After a long while, the race is finally about to start. Char starts announcing some stuff. Sylvia said, "The race will start at 10:30AM. The time now is... 10:28. The race is finally getting started!"

"It sure is a nice day for a race! We get to see twenty racers race for the three cards once again," said Char.

"I wonder who will win the three cards!"

"And I wonder which three cards it will be!"

"Everybody's around! Now let's hear it from Maxi!"

Maxi now starts talking, "Toad Circuit... ten laps! The race will begin in 3... 2... 1... GO!"

* * *

Summary: The Racers

1. Red Jet (Latias )

2. Blue Jet (Latios )

3. Ytavine (Yanmega )

4. Gumbo (Gliscor )

5. Al the Great (Alakazam )

6. Tya (Tropius )

7. Eggflean Empress (Togekiss )

8. Frosted Garlic (Glalie )

9. Hierbie (Bulbasaur )

10. Fueggs (Charmander )

11. A.Q. (Squirtle )

12. The Hard (Golem )

13. Madam Mavine (Beedrill )

14. Duchess Daphne (Butterfree )

15. Dr. Dérox (Deoxys )

16. Uncle Applesam (Sudowoodo )

17. Tara Turner (Turtwig )

18. Lenyn (MegaMewtwoY )

19. Marlyn (Mewtwo )

20. Kat (Mew )

* * *

_A/N: I decided to put all the interviews in one chapter instead. Maybe I can call this a filler chapter. The next chapter is the race. I don't know how much I can update this story, especially because I still have to work on The Amazing Race Pokémon 1. Feel free to leave reviews, but no flaming please. =)_


	3. Race 1 - 3DS Toad Circuit

All twenty racers start racing through Toad Circuit. The first set of item blocks are meters upon reach. The first set has seven item blocks.

"_Right now," reported Char, "Only Fueggs and The Hard are having a bad and smoky start."_

"_But there's still a lot of time for catching up," reported Sylvia._

"_Six of the seven item blocks have already been taken!"_

"_I wonder who got them?"_

Madam Mavine is now holding a green shell. She throws it backwards.

"Owww!" shouted Tya.

"_Oooh!" reacted Char. "It looks like our pro is going to fall behind."_

"_Our mighty superstar, Al the Great, is neck and neck with the Frosted Garlic!" reported Sylvia._

"It's about time!" said the Frosted Garlic.

"Oh no!" Al said softly.

Frosted Garlic threw a white garlic-shaped object to Al. Fortunately for Al, it missed.

"RAAHHH!" Frosted Garlic said frustration.

"_Frosted Garlic just threw one of his special items, the Garlic Grenade!" reported Sylvia._

"Oh my Arceus!" said Dr. Dérox.

"What smell is that!?" reacted Duchess Daphne.

"I'm gonna die!" exaggerated Eggflean Empress.

BOOM!

The teams near the grenade where sent flying to the off-road.

"_Eleven racers are having troubles with the awful smell of garlic grenade," reported Char._

"I'm not yet done with you!" said Frosted Garlic to Al the Great.

"Of course you're not!" replied Al the Great. "What do you think of me? St***d?"

"RAAHHH!"

Frosted Garlic tried pushing Al the Great, but missed.

"_Looks like an intense fight for first!" reported Char._

"_And for the wild cards!" added Sylvia._

"So long suckerz!" said Tya to the garlic victims.

"_Tya is catching up!" reported Sylvia._

"_Some racers are now near the finish line," reported Char._

"_Al the Great and Frosted Garlic to be specific."_

"We gotta go!" said Blue Jet.

"_Some of the garlic victims are already leaving the garlic-smelling area."_

"_Fueggs and The Hard are catching up."_

"I can't lose to a Charmander!" said The Hard.

The Hard took out something from his secret compartment and threw it on Fueggs.

"_The Hard is throwing a 'Magic Cement' powder," reported Sylvia._

"_Al the Great finishes the first lap in first!" reported Char._

"_Frosted Garlic follows him in second!"_

"_Followed by our newbie, Kat!"_

"_I never expected her to be in the top three, evn at least in one of these laps!"_

"_The rest aren't nearby yet."_

"_And are top three so far is Al the Great, Frosted Garlic, and Kat."_

"_Our scoreboard says..."_

**Scoreboard:**

1st – Al the Great (Lap 2)

2nd – Frosted Garlic (Lap 2)

3rd – Kat (Lap 2)

4th – Ytavine (Lap 1)

5th – Blue Jet (Lap 1)

6th – Uncle Applesam (Lap 1)

7th – Lenyn (Lap 1)

8th – A.Q. (Lap 1)

9th – Tya (Lap 1)

10th – Gumbo (Lap 1)

11th – Red Jet (Lap 1)

12th – Eggflean Empress (Lap 1)

13th – Dr. Dérox (Lap 1)

14th – The Hard (Lap 1)

15th – Madam Mavine (Lap 1)

16th – Hierbie (Lap 1)

17th – Fueggs (Lap 1)

18th – Tara Turner (Lap 1)

19th – Marlyn (Lap 1)

20th – Duchess Daphne (Lap 1)

"My tires wouldn't move!" said Fueggs.

"_The Hard's 'Magic Cement' powder came to effect," reported Sylvia._

"_And those behind Fueggs are catching up!" added Char._

"Now I have a cushion!" said Duchess Daphne.

"_Blue Jet overtakes Ytavine!" announced Sylvia._

"_Blue Jet is now fourth on the first lap," reported Char._

"_Temporary fifth place goes to Ytavine."_

"_Uncle Applesam follows in sixth!"_

"_Lenyn throws a red shell forward and takes seventh! Now she's overtaking Uncle Applesam."_

"_Tya throws a bomb backwards!"_

"_It hits Gumbo and Red Jet."_

"_Eggflean Empress dodges it by a hair!"_

"_A.Q., eighth; Tya, ninth; Eggflean Empress, tenth."_

"_The Hard! He's caught up! Now in eleventh!"_

"_After half a second came Doctor Dérox, finishing lap one in twelfth."_

"_More than halfway past the second lap are the top three racers."_

"_Kat is gaining speed!"_

"_And she's just a newbie! Very impressive."_

"_Gumbo, thirteenth; Red Jet, fourteenth; Madam Mavine, fifteenth."_

"_Tara Turner has a bullet bill!"_

"_And she finishes lap one in sixteenth."_

"_She's hitting the Red Jet and Madam Mavine."_

"_Marlyn, Hierbie, and Duchess Daphne came in simultaneously!"_

"_Which leaves Fueggs the only racer in lap one."_

"_Al the Great, Frosted Garlic, and Kat had already passed him."_

"A bomb!" shouted A.Q.

BOOM!

"_The bomb got A.Q., Uncle Applesam, and Blue Jet!" reported Char._

"_Kat has three red shells!" reported Sylvia._

"_Now this. is. epic!"_

"_She throws one to Frosted Garlic."_

"_It successfully hits him!"_

"_She throws the second to Al."_

"_But Al has a banana as a protection!"_

"_She throws the third one!"_

"_But it hits the goomba!"_

"_She's got a mushroom now!"_

"_Al the Great drifts to the finish line."_

"_Finishing lap two in first once again."_

"_Kat is second now!"_

"_So far, she's shown us a good impression."_

"_Let's now check our scoreboard!"_

**Scoreboard:**

1st – Al the Great (Lap 3)

2nd – Kat (Lap 3)

3rd – Frosted Garlic (Lap 2)

4th – Ytavine (Lap 2)

5th – Lenyn (Lap 2)

6th – Tya (Lap 2)

7th – Uncle Applesam (Lap 2)

8th – A.Q. (Lap 2)

9th – Blue Jet (Lap 2)

10th – Gumbo (Lap 2)

11th – Eggflean Empress (Lap 2)

12th – The Hard (Lap 2)

13th – Tara Turner (Lap 2)

14th – Dr. Dérox (Lap 2)

15th – Madam Mavine (Lap 2)

16th – Red Jet (Lap 2)

17th – Hierbie (Lap 2)

18th – Marlyn (Lap 2)

19th – Duchess Daphne (Lap 2)

20th – Fueggs (Lap 1)

"_We can now see Fueggs changing his tires, all of them!" reported Char._

_Sylvia reported, "Ytavine hits Frosted Garlic with her special item, it's like a dragonfly-blue shell."_

"_It's called dragonfly shell!"_

"_Ytavine's now in thrid place!"_

"_Tya catches up to fourth, followed by our newbie, Lenyn."_

"_Hierbie gets a bullet bill!"_

"_And he's now passing a lot of other racers."_

"_Fueggs is ready to go."_

"_Marlyn's got an item, Duchess Daphne too."_

"_Duchess Daphne overtakes Marlyn!"_

"_And Marlyn sends a lightning! Shrinking everyone except herself and Fueggs."_

"_Marlyn's catching up!"_

"_Tara's got a star!"_

"_Frosted Garlic is now in sixth!"_

"_Taff... I mean Eggflean Empress is now right behind him in seventh."_

"_Gumbo, eighth!"_

"_Doctor Dérox grew up with his mega mushroom!"_

"_And he flattens A.Q., Uncle Applesam, and The Hard."_

"_He gets ninth, followed by The Hard in tenth, Blue Jet in eleventh, Red Jet in twlfth, Marlyn's now thirteenth!"_

"_Madam Mavine's got a bullet bill!"_

"_And she hits Uncle Applesam."_

"_Tara Turner is number fourteen. Fifteen belongs to Madam Mavine."_

"_Al is still having an intense fight with Kat."_

"_And it looks like they are both throwing special items on each other."_

"_A.Q. is now sixteenth, followed by Hierbie in seventeenth."_

"_Fueggs finishes lap one!"_

"_Can he catch up?"_

"_Duchess Daphne places eighteenth; Uncle Applesam, nineteenth."_

"_Al is opening a small cloth sack."_

"_He's letting the wind blow it to Kat."_

"_Kat throws a... pokéball!?"_

"_The pokéball got Al and his kart."_

"_The sneeze powder sure distracted Kat. She's sneezing, and sneezing, and sneezing, and..."_

"_The pokéball can only open after ten seconds."_

"_That gives Kat a ten second lead. Taff... Eggflean Empress is using a mega mushroom."_

"_She squashes Lenyn and the Garlic."_

"I will kill YOU!" shouted Frosted Garlic.

"_Lenyn throws a shadow ball!" Sylvia reported._

"_It's a special item, right?"_

"_Yup, it got Tya and missed Eggflean Empress."_

"_Kat's first now! Kat's first!"_

"_Al is out!"_

"_Fueggs is using his own item, a volcan seed."_

"_He throws it in the middle of the road."_

"_Blue Jet is using a triple green shell on doc."_

"_Doc falls behind."_

"_Marlyn's catching up to the middle pack."_

"_Tara's got another star."_

"_Fueggs's volcan seed grew into a volcano, and it's in the middle of the road!"_

"_Al's second for this lap."_

"_Fueggs finishes lap two."_

"_Let's now check the scoreboard, shall we?"_

"_Not just yet."_

"_A.Q. has a cool bubble surrounding him."_

"_It's a bubble shield that will last for thirty seconds."_

"_Eggflean Empress now in thrid! Followed by Lenyn in fourth."_

"_Tya, fifth; Gumbo, sixth; F.G., seventh; Blue Jet, eighth; Marlyn, ninth; Red Jet, tenth; Tara Turner, eleventh."_

"_What happened to Ytavine?"_

"_She fell inside the volcano. The other racers were smart enough to go off-road."_

"_A lakitu will come and pick her up."_

"_The Hard fell inside too."_

"_That should be karma for putting Fueggs behind."_

"_Madam Mavine, twelfth; A.Q., thirteenth; Doctor D., fourteenth."_

"_Ytavine's back and she's now fifteenth."_

"_Hierbie, Duchess D., and Applesam came in simultaneously."_

"_Al's got a red shell."_

"_A.Q.'s bubble shield is off!"_

"_Ytavine's hits him with a star."_

"_Hierbie and Duchess D. are catching up."_

"_Kat's still leading."_

"_Gumbo hits Tya with a green shell."_

"_Al has a red shell."_

"_And it's for Kat!"_

"_It hits Kat."_

"_Now Al's leading."'_

"_Tara throws in a blue shell without wings."_

"_The blue shell got Marlyn, F.G., Tya, Gumbo, Lenyn."_

"_It hasn't reached Al yet."_

"_Madam Mavine has a bullet bill!"_

"_Dr. Dérox is getting an item block."_

"_Red Jet went off-road."_

"_Tara is passing her."_

"_The blue shell is now near Al."_

"_It hits him!"_

"_Kat leads again!"_

"_Fueggs passes The Hard. They both finish lap three simultaneously though."_

"_The volcano disappears."_

"_Kat gets first once again."_

"_Followed by Empress in second."_

"_F.G. is near Al, thanks to a triple mush."_

"_Al gets third while F.G. Gets fourth."_

"_Blue Jet, fifth; Tara, sixth."_

"_Marlyn, Tya, Lenyn all came in simultaneously."_

"_Fueggs got a bullet bill!"_

"_Doctor D. now has a fire flower!"_

"_Madam in tenth."_

"_Ytavine is now eleventh, Duchess D.'s twelfth, Hierbie's thirteenth."_

"_Fueggs is fourteenth!"_

"_Applesam, fifteenth!"_

"_Doc is sixteenth."_

"_A.Q., Gumbo, and Red Jet came in simultaneously."_

"_Leaving The Hard the only one in lap four."_

"_Let's now look at the scoreboard."_

**Scoreboard:**

1st – Kat (Lap 5)

2nd – Eggflean Empress (Lap 5)

3rd – Al the Great (Lap 5)

4th – Frosted Garlic (Lap 5)

5th – Blue Jet (Lap 5)

6th – Tara Turner (Lap 5)

7th – Tya (Lap 5)

8th – Marlyn (Lap 5)

9th – Lenyn (Lap 5)

10th – Madam Mavine (Lap 5)

11th – Hierbie (Lap 5)

12th – Ytavine (Lap 5)

13th – Duchess Daphne (Lap 5)

14th – Fueggs (Lap 5)

15th – Dr. Dérox (Lap 5)

16th – Red Jet (Lap 5)

17th – Uncle Applesam (Lap 5)

18th – A.Q. (Lap 5)

19th – Gumbo (Lap 5)

20th – The Hard (Lap 4)

The racers saw their placements on the big board. The racers made opinions while driving. A mic is prepared in every racer's kart.

"I'm halfway to my cards!" said Kat.

"I'm gonna get that legendary newbie," Eggflean Empress said.

"This is your fault!" said Frosted Garlic to Al the Great.

"Easy there, don't make me throw an item to you," Al replied him.

"I can get through this mess at the end of the race," Blue Jet said.

"I won't promise myself anything," Tara said.

"I can beat Taffy!" said Tya. "I can still get those cards!"

"D** sister!" shouted Lenyn to Marlyn.

"I wish you fall into a sinkhole to h**l!" shouted back Marlyn.

"Great!" said Madam Mavine. "I'm in the middle."

"There's still time to play catch-up," said Hierbie.

"How come Gumbo and I are failing today?" Ytavine said.

"DeeDee can make it!" said Duchess Daphne.

"I can't go home today," Fueggs said.

"This is impossible!" Dr. Dérox said. "I do NOT flunk like this!"

"I'm not being a pessimist, but I don't see me-self passing the top fifteen," Red Jet said.

"This hurts," Uncle Applesam said softly.

"I've gotta beat more than one," said A.Q.

"I can't let this happen," Gumbo said.

"I don't wanna go home yet," The Hard said.

"_And we have everyone's midpoint opinions," said Sylvia._

"_And for updates on the race," Char reported. "We have Lenyn and Marlyn cursing each other."_

"_This doesn't look like a good moment to open their mics for their quotes."_

"_F.G. Is pushing Al to the fences."_

"_And neither seem to be happy."_

"_Al the Great's vehicle has one big gash on the left side."_

"_The Hard makes it to lap five."_

"_We're passing the mic to Maxi. He has some announcements."_

"_Hello pokémons!" Maxi started. "We've received news from Directress Firrev. She said that there will be a score system. Here's how it works: For every race, whichever racer gets the most points will win a bonus prize. Points can be earned by every racer for this race. For every first place a racer gets in this round, he or she will get twenty points. Nineteen points for every second place, eighteen for every third, and so on and so forth, one point for the twentieth placer. All points will be calculated during the post-race interview."_

"This can't be bad!" said Kat.

"Imma win that bonus!" said Al the Great.

"I will k**l you sister!" said Lenyn to Marlyn in rage.

"I'm gonna banish you after the race if you won't stop!" shouted back Marlyn.

"_Eek!" said Sylvia. "Not a good idea."_

_Char reported, "Kat is first! Taf... tszh – Eggflean Empress is second! Al the Great is third!"_

"_They seem to be neck-and-neck."_

"_F.G., fourth; Blue Jet, fifth; Tara, sixth; Tya, seventh."_

"_The fight still goes on and both sisters are now off-road."_

"_They are definitely blaming each other for that."_

"_Madam's in eighth now."_

"_And her friend DeeDee is ninth now!"_

"_Ytavine is tenth, Hierbie and Fueggs are eleventh and twelfth respectively."_

"_The fight with the sisters got more intense!"_

"_And Marlyn threw Lenyn something, from the former's trunk."_

"My eyes hurt!" said Lenyn.

"Now I'm leaving you!" said Marlyn.

"_Doc's got a star," reported Char._

_Sylvia reported, "And he's now in thirteenth place."_

"_Gumbo and A.Q. got to lap six simultaneously."_

"_By the way, Marlyn threw Lenyn an onion perfume bomb."_

"_Now that's go to hurt."_

"_Marlyn's now sixteenth. Red Jet is behind her, and so is Uncle Applesam. They're all in lap six now."_

"_The Hard is catching up to Lenyn."_

"_Ytavine's threw her banana on top of Tya's head."_

"Sorry!" shouted Ytavine.

"I've got to use it," said Blue Jet.

"_Blue Jet is throwing something," reported Char._

"_It's a tsunami ball!" said Sylvia._

"_The ball got F.G."_

"_It almost got the first three racers."_

"_The Hard is in lap six now."_

"_Lenyn's finally moving."_

"_She's shouting curse words."_

"_Gumbo's using a golden mush."_

"_He's try'na get ahead."_

"_He passed his wife."_

"_Ytavine is now gaining speed too."_

"_She still has an unused triple mushroom."_

"_Lenyn finally finished lap five."_

"_Will she make it?"_

"_Fueggs and Hierbie went to use the hang glider."_

"_Kat, Al, and Eggflean Empress are almost finishing lap six."_

"_They kept overtaking each other."_

"_How is that even possible?"_

"_Madam and DeeDee are working together."_

"_Fueggs and Hierbie too."_

"_I see Ytavine and Gumbo doing the same thing for now."_

"_Eggflean Empress is now in lap seven!"_

"_Kat and Al follows."_

"_Blue Jet is catching up."_

"_Now he's fourth."_

"_Gumbo and Ytavine are fifth and sixth respectively."_

"_Madam and DeeDee are seventh and eighth, Tara is ninth."_

"_Fueggs and Hierbie, tenth and eleventh."_

"_Doc got A.Q. with a red shell."_

"_Now Doc is twelfth."_

"_Tya is now thirteenth."_

"_What happened?"_

"_She got a lightning cloud."_

"_Oh."_

"_A.Q. got fourteenth."_

"_Applesam in fifteenth, F.G. now sixteenth."_

"_F.G. got a lightning cloud too."_

"_Marlyn, seventeenth."_

"_Red Jet has one slow engine."_

"_The Hard passes her."_

"_The Hard is eighteenth, Red Jet is nineteenth."_

"_Blue Jet has a triple red shell."_

"_Kat has a fireflower."_

"_Tara's got a mega mush."_

"_Uncle Applesam got a golden mush."_

"_Marlyn's the luckiest. She got Bill."_

"_Kat threw one fireball to the back."_

"_It hits one of Blue Jet's red shells."_

"_Lenyn still in last place."_

"_Hierbie and Fueggs are sharing a golden mush."_

"_DeeDee gave her tonooki leaf to Madam."_

"_They sure are working rogether."_

"_Blue Jet is now second!"_

"_Only Kat is in front of him."_

"_The Hard is trying to overtake more racers."_

"_And for lap seven..."_

"_Blue Jet finishes first, Kat now becomes a temporary runner-up."_

"_I'm sure she's fighting for those points."_

"_Al's third, Fueggs and Hierbie came in simultaneously."_

"_Eggflean Empress is now sixth."_

"_What a lead... lost!"_

"_Tara in seventh."_

"_Madam's eighth."_

"_And behind her in ninth place is DeeDee."_

"_Marlyn's now tenth, Applesam is eleventh though."_

"_Lenyn is near Red Jet now."_

"_And The Hard got a bullet bill."_

"_Tya's in twelfth."_

"_A.Q. follows in thirteenth."_

"_Doc's just fourteenth."_

"_The Hard's now fifteenth, but he passes Doctor Dérox right away."_

"_Gumbo got hit by four items this lap."_

"_Ytavine received five and a half."_

"_What's with the half?"_

"_She barely missed it."_

"_What!?"_

"_Oh well, they're sixteenth and seventeenth anyways [sic]."_

"_F.G., eighteenth."_

"_Lenyn's nearby now."_

"_Red Jet got a triple mush."_

"_Lenyn's now nineteenth!"_

"_Red Jet is last, but she passed Lenyn with the former's last mushroom."_

"_Tara got another mega mush."_

"_She's squashing Empress and Al."_

"_She barely missed the friends."_

"_Kat is attacking Blue Jet with her triple green shell."_

"_Tya releases a blue shell with wings."_

"_DeeDee activates a POW after getting ahead of her friend."_

"_Before either Blue Jet or Kat crosses the line..."_

"_The blue shell came and hit both of them!"_

"_Now Tara's leading in first!"_

"_The POW got those in front DeeDee except Tara."_

"_Kat got second while Blue Jet got third."_

"_Hierbie is fourth while Fueggs is fifth."_

"_Fueggs made some improvement there."_

"_DeeDee's sixth, following her is her friend who's in seventh."_

"_Taf... RAHH! – Sorry. – Eggflean Empress. Eggflean Empress is now eighth._

"_Al was bounced off the top three. He's now ninth."_

"_You can see that he doesn't seem very happy about it."_

"_A.Q. got a lightning cloud."_

"_And Lenyn's got a lightning."_

"_She uses it to zap everyone!"_

"_She passes Red Jet and F.G."_

"_A.Q.'s now tenth, following in eleventh is Tya, Doc and The Hard are twelfth and thirteenth."_

"_Ytavine found a star in the middle of the road."_

"_She picks it up!"_

"_Now she's shining in rainbow colors."_

"_She hits Uncle Applesam."_

"_And passes Marlyn."_

"_Marlyn and Ytavine are fourteenth and fifteenth."_

"_Red Jet, who has a golden mush, passes everyone else in the eighth lap."_

"_Now she's sixteenth."_

"_Applesam is seventeenth anyways [sic]."_

"_The last three racers came in simultaneously."_

"_We do not know who came in last."_

"_For all the simultaneous-looking lap finishes, we're checking the high-speed camera after the race."_

"_Now that the race is nearing the finish, let's listen to the racers' opinions."_

Tara said, "No promises to myself still."

Blue Jet said, "I have a chance for those cards."

Kat said, "The bonus has to be mine!"

Hierbie said, "We will survive this leg."

Fueggs said, "It feels great to catch up and reach the top five."

Duchess Daphne, "DeeDee's okay to not win this leg. DeeDee wants to win the gold trophy at the end of the tournament."

Madam Mavine said, "It's unlikely for me to leave this round."

Eggflean Empress said, "I want those cards!"  
Al the Great said, "I must get them!"

A.Q. "I got rid of my evil cloud!"

Marlyn said, "To my two sisters in this race, I still hate both of you, especially Lenyn. I also hate the squirtle who passed me the thunder cloud."

Tya said, "I want those cards, but my chances are kinda [sic] low."

Doctor Dérox said, "I'm losing unbelievably!"

The Hard said, "It's good to be out in twentieth place."

Ytavine said, "There's still hope for survival."

Red Jet said, "I have to use my booster."

Lenyn said, "Sister, I wanna see your face in h**l!"

Frosted Garlic said, "I lost my chance for the cards."

Gumbo said, "This is now... survival of the fittest."

Uncle Applesam, "It'd be a shame to leave first."

_Sylvia reported, "It's Red Jet using a jet engine booster!"_

_Char reported, "Uncle Applesam is throwing rock apples."_

"_A dozen of them is considered one special item, since they're all in one sack."_

"_Gumbo throws the scorpclaw shell! F.G.'s using his second item for the round."_

"_It's an lawn mower!"_

"_A lawn mower!?"_

"_I think we can learn something from PvZ."_

"_Ytavine's using her second item for the round."_

"_A trampoline!"_

"_She's now jumping with her kart."_

"_And look how her hang glider activates."_

"_Please summarize things for us, Sylvia."_

"_Okay, here's how things are going: Red Jet is now thirteenth. Uncle Applesam is now sixteenth. Gumbo is seventeenth. F.G.'s nineteenth. Ytavine is tenth."_

"_Things are very messy at the back pack."_

"_You are right, Char! On the front pack, we have these racers entering the final lap in chronological order: Tara, Kat, Blue Jet, Fueggs, Hierbie, DeeDee, Al the Great, Eggflean Empress, Madam Mavine, Ytavine, Doctor D., A.Q., Tya, Red Jet, The Hard."_

"_Uncle Applesam, Gumbo, Marlyn, F.G., and Lenyn are the last five."_

"_It's the final five!"_

"_Things are getting really hot!"_

"_Some are saving up their special items."_

"_While others do not even hesitate on using it."_

"_Who are going to win those cards?"_

"_Taf... GAH! – Sorry! – Eggflean Empress is pressing the red button from her bag."_

"_Egg bomb droppings!"_

"_Tara threw something out of her trunk."_

"_It looks like it's inflated."_

"_It's a small shell, growing into a giant shell."_

"_Now it's rolling across the circuit in the opposite direction."_

"_Tara's inflatable shell now serves as a coup de grace to the other racers who want the cards."_

"_Tara's special item is almost unavoidable."_

"_Now Tara officially finishes the race in first!"_

"_Congratulations to Tara Turner for winning the three wild cards!"_

"_Blue Jet won second and Kat won third."_

"_Kat getting second runner-up is already good for a newbie."_

"_And being in the top three the whole time!"_

"_That blew us off!"_

"_Red Jet's special engine fades."_

"_Doctor D.'s using some sort of bomb."_

"_He threw the slow-time bomb. It slow-motions the racers who catch it."_

"_It got Madam, Empress, and Ytavine."_

"_Hierbie and Fueggs are fourth and fifth respectively!"_

"_Congratulations!"_

"_Al beats DeeDee in the last second with a drift."_

"_Al is sixth! DeeDee's seventh!"_

"_Doc's eighth with the help of his special item."_

"_Tya overtakes Red Jet."_

"_A.Q.'s ninth!"_

"_Tya's tenth!"_

"_The three slowed-down racers are now back to normal speed."_

"_Red Jet gets lucky and finishes in eleventh."_

"_Gumbo threw his second item for the race."_

"_It's a claw crawler."_

"_It works just like the bullet bill."_

"_Except, a little slower."_

"_Ytavine and Madam Mavine finish simultaneously."_

"_We'll get their final placements in a while."_

"_Gumbo got fourteenth."_

"_F.G.'s got a bullet bill."_

"_That will give the other racers a pinch of rage."_

"_Empress got a red shell from The Hard."_

"_Uncle Applesam and The Hard are racing to the finish line."_

"_Things are really heating up!"_

"_Applesam and The Hard check-in at almost the same time."_

"_And we'll check that later."_

"_Will Taf... the empress make it?"_

"_Marlyn and Lenyn made it in simultaneously."_

"_Frosted Garlic and Taff... – Eggflean Empress made it in at almost the same time."_

"_And that's a fight for last!"_

"_Oh no!"_

"_One will stay, the other will go home."_

"_Who is staying?"_

"_Will it be Frosted Garlic?"_

"_Or will it be Ta... – Sorry! – Eggflean Empress?"_

"_We'll find out after viewing all the other 'ties' in this race."_

"_Maxi will interview all the racers first."_

"_Then we'll calculate each racer's points!"_

"_Afterwards, we'll reveal if Taffy – ORAJ! – Eggflean Empress gets to stay..."_

"_Or Frosted Garlic gets to stay!"_

"_Stay tuned!"_

"_Good luck to all the racers down there!"_


End file.
